


Raggedy Days

by saezutte



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia meets Rory for the first time on a playground. The Raggedy Doctor plays a part too, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "beginnings" on this challenge: http://saezutte.tumblr.com/post/30558042185/mizbingley-anarchivedblog-using-the-prompts 
> 
> Completely unbeta-ed, but I have a party to run to. Enjoy!

This playground was the worst Amelia had seen in her eight years. And she considered herself something of a playground connoisseur. 

"We'll just have to make do," she told her companion. She made the Raggedy Doctor's head nod. It wasn't a proper Raggedy Doctor, of course; she had taken a teddy bear and found the best raggedy outfit she could for it, but it would do until the real Raggedy Doctor came back. Her aunt had tried to give her a stethoscope for him, but Amelia had pushed it away. Just because he was a doctor doesn't mean you should make assumptions about what he wears, she had told her. 

A group of Big Kids passing by turned towards her. "Aww, look at the little girl with a toy. Is that your only friend?" The central one was eyeing her Doctor. Amelia put the Doctor a little bit behind her, not because she felt the need to hide him, but he needed to protect him. But maybe the real one would come back if she was in trouble, she thought.

"He is my friend. Not my only one." Only the best one. 

The largest boy looked darkly down at her. "Let me see your friend." He made a grab for it. 

"No." Amelia pulled away and backed up -- directly into a tree. In a moment, the three bullies had her surrounded. She looked down at the Doctor and nodded. They were in this together. She braced herself for a pounding. 

CLOP. There was a wet, welching sound and the older boy turned, suddenly, clutching the back of his head. "Hey! Who threw that?" Amelia saw through the gap in her wall of attackers: a little boy in a striped shirt, one hand covered in mud to match the mud on the back of the bully's head. 

"Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry," the boy squeaked. He put up his hands as though to surrender but Amelia saw that he was just confirming his guilt. She shook her head; nice try, unexpected ally, but she guessed it was up to her after all. It wouldn't do to waste such a perfect distraction. She braced herself, put her arms over her head, and charged. 

"GERONIMO!"

The bullies scattered like bowling pins in the face of the unstoppable force that was Amelia Pond. While they were disoriented, she kept running. She grabbed the striped shirt boy's hand and kept running. Her other hand, of course, was on the Raggedy Doctor. Never leave anyone behind. 

Stripey, thankfully, was bright enough to play along without having a conniption about girl cooties. She liked him already. Not liked-him-liked him, gross, but she could see he was all right for a boy. He could run almost as fast as she could. 

When they'd reached the end of the park, she stopped running and let go of his hand. He stumbled at the sudden loss of momentum. 

"Nice job, back there, with the mud," she breathed out between gasps. 

"Th-" he took a gulp of air "-thanks?" 

"I'm Amelia Pond." She stuck out a hand for him to shake; she knew that wasn't something kids did, per se, but she saw grown-ups do it and thought it lent a certain distinguished quality to this everyday business of meeting people who would probably turn out to be boring. 

"I'm Rory." He stared at the hand for a moment before deciding that shaking hands wasn't too much to ask after their dramatic escape. "Rory Williams." 

"Nice to meet you. What should we do next?" Amelia was ready to jump to the next adventure, but she could see that Rory was still a bit wary. 

"Why's the bear so important anyway?" he asked. 

Amelia paused to think; should she lie? should she tell him thanks for the rescue but it was none of his business who the bear was? She'd had many happy hours alone on playgrounds with the Doctor. But then she had another idea. "Let me tell you about him," she said and took a seat on the grass. She, the Doctor, and Rory sat down in a little circle, and she began to tell the story of the time she met the Doctor. 

Maybe it wasn't the worst playground she'd ever seen.


End file.
